I Gotta Go My Own Way
by MidnightRaven323
Summary: Lailani is the adopted 15 year old daughter of Peter and Moira Banning. She though that this would be an ordinary trip to visit Granny Wendy but it all turned to disaster once Maggie and Jack were kidnapped by Captain James Hook. Joining her 'Father' to rescue her 'siblings',she never thought that she would catch the eye of a certain Lost Boys leader...Rufio/OC Follows Main Story
1. The Beggining of the End

**I just quite recently watched Hook again for the first time in god knows how long. It was all thanks to me scrolling around Youtube for a full length movie to watch and stumbled across Hook :)I honestly don't remember Rufio since I watched it so long ago but Dante Basco was super cute back then. Plus he's Filo,like me :P  
**

**Summary:Lailani is the adopted 15 year old daughter of Peter and Moira Banning. She though that this would be an ordinary trip to visit Granny Wendy but it all turned to disaster once Maggie and Jack were kidnapped by Captain James Hook. Joining her 'Father' to rescue her 'siblings',she never thought that she would catch the eye of a certain Lost Boys leader...Rufio/OC.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters,they belong to their respective owners. I only own Lailani and a few twists :) Lailani is based largely on myself save for her name and age(I'm three years younger currently)  
**

**Follows main story and starts on the plane.  
**

**I Gotta Go My Own Way  
**

_'We might find a place in this world someday  
But at least for now, I gotta go my own away  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way'_

* * *

_"Hello everyone this is your Captain speaking,sit back, relax and enjoy the remainder of the flight"  
_The Captain's voice called over the intercom of the plane.

Peter Banning clutched the hand-rests of his seat,terrified of the great height they were flying. He was like that until his youngest daughter clambered to his seat and held a drawing pad up to his face.

"Look what Jack drew!" Maggie said excitedly,showing him a drawing of a plane.

"T-that's very nice dear,what's that?" he asked curiously,pointing to some bright colours on the page.

"Fire" Maggie replied.

"Fire?Really?" Peter asked incredulously,"Is that our plane?"

"Yep,mhm!"

"Who are all these people?" Peter asked,seeing stick figures and parachutes.

"That's Jack,that's me,that's mommy,that's Lani and that's you!" the girl said enthusiastically,pointing to four people with parachutes and the last person without a parachute and falling down.

"Where's my parachute?"

A cough interrupted him from the seat in front of him,coming from his wife,Moira,"You're not going to die without a phone and fax machine"

"I'm half way there,I've got the phone in the briefcase" Peter replied.

"Talk to him" Moira said firmly,jerking her head slightly to their son,who was still brooding about his Peter missing his last game of the season.

Peter consented and moved to the seats in front of Moira,"Lani,switch with me" he asked his oldest -adopted- daughter.

The South-East Asian girl raised an eyebrow,pulling herself from her fantasy novel perched on her lap,"You better choose your words carefully,you know he's really upset"

Peter shook his head and dismissed the comment,"Aren't you too old for Fairytales?" he asked,nudging the book Lailani was reading.

"Whatever,I'm only fifteen" she rolled her eyes and went to sit beside Maggie.

The oldest Banning child buried herself back into the story she was reading. It was 'Peter Pan'. She remembered the first time Granny Wendy had read it to her. The kind woman had taken her into her orphanage after both her parents were killed on their vacation to London from the Philippines.

She had sat beside Wendy as she read from the wonderfully illustrated book. Lani had always been drawn to fantasy and supernatural things. It was something unexplainable.

She remembered the last time she'd been in London. It was during the Bannings' latest visit to Granny Wendy that she had been adopted into their family. She was five at the time and since then,ten years had past.

She sighed as Jack caused another commotion,this was gonna be a_ long_ flight.

* * *

"It's been a long time..." Peter said wistfully as the family arrived in front of Granny Wendy's house.

"London's a magical place for children" Moira said a bit giddy and breathlessly,"Jack,Lani,Maggie" she ushered them to the front door,"Peter!It's number Fourteen!"

"Oops,sorry,sorry" Peter apologized,moving to the right door.

"Okay" Moira breathed,"Now what do you say to Grandma Wendy?You say 'how do you do?'"

"Is Granny Wendy the real,_real_ Wendy from my play?" Maggie inquired.

"Definitely" Lani nodded,taking in the familiar sight of the house surrounded by snow and Christmas lights.

"No honey,not really" Peter said otherwise.

"Sort of" Moira clarified.

"Jackie,take that gum out of your mouth" he said,giving out orders,"Remember dears,first impressions are the most important,smile,shirt tucked. Lani,please try to act like a lady for once"

Jack snorted,"Lani?A _Lady_?If I remember right,mom had to force her to wear a dress!"

"Shut up Pipsqueak!" Lani growled.

"Enough!" Peter scolded and used the door-knocker to knock three times,"Remember,your in England,land of good-manners"

Lani and Jack laughed to themselves quietly and the elder girl quickly whispered something,"Oi Jack,bet you twenty bucks that I can act like a _good girl_ just like what Father dearest wants" she smirked.

"Done!" Jack whispered back as the two shook hands.

"Just then,the door opened and a familiar man opened it.

"Uncle Toodles!" Peter and Lailani said in unision.

"It's snowing!" the man exclaimed,slamming the door in their faces.

Jack laughed,but suddenly began to choke on his gum,to which Lani hastily patted his back with hard hits.

A scream suddenly sounded,causing them to jump slightly as a red-headed woman smiled happily at them and began to chatter happily about 'adorable children'.

"It's good to see you Libby...Linda...Li-li-Lisa!" Peter stammered,forgetting the woman's name.

"Liza dear!" Liza corrected. Liza enthusiastically pulled them inside with much yelling and happy screaming,"Look at this!Such a big boy you are now Jack!And oh!This must be Maggie!Oh how sweet!"

"Hey,Liza,remember me?" Lani asked shyly.

Liza looked at her for a moment before screaming and throwing her arms around the flustered girl,"Oh Lailani dear!You look beautiful!Come come,Granny Wendy will be with you in just a moment" Liza said,leading them into the living room where a large and festive Christmas tree was surrounded by dozens of presents.

Maggie,Jack and Lani explored the presents smiling at the festive and happy aura the house possessed.

"It's been so long between visits" Peter said as he and Moira stood before Wendy.

"It's been ten years between visits!" Wendy replied,hugging him. She then turned her attention to her granddaughter,"Oh Moira,Moira..." the elderly woman said,tears of happiness appearing in her eyes as she released her,"Pray tell,where is my little Lani?"

"Right here _Lola_" Lailani said smiling,appearing in the door way before running up to Wendy and hugging the old woman fiercely.**(A/N Lola=grandma,grandmother etc in Tagalog(Filipino))**

"Ah my child...you're a big girl now" Wendy sighed.

Maggie and Jack came up to Wendy next and Lani laughed at what Jack said.

"I'm suppose to tell you about..."he shook his head,"Congratulations for opening the...orphan hospital and how...great a dedication it is" he said uncertainly,"And yeah..."

"Thank you very much" Wendy said quietly before addressing the whole family,"Now,I insist that there is one rule that must be obeyed while you're in my house" she paused for effect,"No growing up. Stop,this very instant. And that includes you Mr Chairman-of-the Board Banning" she shot a pointed look at Peter.

"Sorry,too late Gran" Peter apologized.

"And what is so terribly important about your terribly important business?" Wendy asked curiously.

Jack to it upon himself to explain and stepped up,"Well,you see...when a big company is in trouble,Dad sails in and if there's ANY resistance -Dad!"

"Well,he's exaggerating" Peter said,pulling Jack back and explaining what he really did -with Jack adding in "Any resistance!" every now and then.

"Any resistance!And he BLOWS them out of the water!" Jack finished.

Wendy looked at Peter with a strange look on his face"Fool...Peter you've become a Pirate..."

* * *

The next night,Moira's call echoed through the house,"Peter!Brad's on the phone he says it's urgent!"

Peter sighed and began talking to the phone in the living room where Moira was sitting in a chair and Lailani was curled up on the couch with headphones on listening to music.

That was how it was when the two youngest children burst in and began to shout and run around. Peter became increasingly frustrated as Maggie clambered onto him,making it harder for him to hear what was on the phone.

"Sit down" Moira pleaded,shushing them.

However,the two began to play around Peter and soon the businessman was well past boiling point.

"Will everybody just SHUT UP!" Peter shouted.

"I'm sorry" Jack apologized hastily.

"And will you leave me alone for ONE MOMENT?! Lani get them out of here will you?I'm on the phone call of my life!"

Moira and Wendy shut their eyes in dismay. Lani quickly took off her headphones and ushered her younger siblings outside with Granny Wendy while Moira scolded Peter.

"Come on guys,out" Lani said,pushing them into the hallway with Wendy,"_Lola_,if you don't mind I'll just take a walk outside if that's alright with you" she said quietly.

"Are you sure you'll be alright,it's quite late" Wendy said.

Lailani nodded,"It's fine,I take Fencing lessons as well as gymnastics and basketball,I'm sure I'll be fine"

Wendy nodded her approval and turned to the two younger children,"Come with me,I'll show you the window where your Father and I use to stare out and look at the stars..." she said soothingly.

* * *

Meanwhile,Moira scolded Peter.

"How many more broken promises Peter?" Moira asked,placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry..." Peter said quietly as the cellphone began to ring again,"It's Brad Moira,I gotta take this call...I gotta fix this"

"No,you've got to fix your family first" Moira sighed exasperatedly.

Peter uncertainly began to answer the call but to his surprise,Moira snatched it out of his hand and threw it out the window where it lay in the snow. He looked at her disbelievingly and moved back to the window,a smile of disbelief on his face.

"Your children love you,they want to play with you" Moira said quietly,"How long do you think that lasts?Lailani is only one year away from being sixteen and considered 'grown up'. Despite not being blood-related we have raised the girl as our own. Soon Jack may not even want you to come to his games,sooner or later Maggie won't careless if you turn up to her plays or not and when was the last time you showed up at one of Lani's Fencing tournaments?"

Peter remained silent. Moira was right.

* * *

Lailani walked out sometime later,clad in a thick black and green hoodie to ward off the snow as well as camouflage-print cargo pants and black sneakers.

"A few hours outside will do me good...hopefully Maggie and Jack will be alright after Lola,Mom and Dad leave..."

Little did she know that it was because of that decision did she escape the fate that awaited her two younger siblings...

* * *

**First chapter done,I'm typing up the second chapter after I post this one :P Please REVIEW,FOLLOW,or FAVORITE so I know I'm not just writing for myself and wasting my time. Hope ya liked it so far!**

**-MidnightRaven323**


	2. Peter Pan No Way!

**Summary:Lailani is the adopted 15 year old daughter of Peter and Moira Banning. She though that this would be an ordinary trip to visit Granny Wendy but it all turned to disaster once Maggie and Jack were kidnapped by Captain James Hook. Joining her 'Father' to rescue her 'siblings',she never thought that she would catch the eye of a certain Lost Boys leader...Rufio/OC.  
**

**I Gotta Go My Own Way  
**

_'We might find a place in this world someday  
But at least for now, I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way'_

* * *

As soon as she saw broken windows in Granny's picture-perfect house,Lailani instantly knew something was wrong.

"Damnit" she growled and raced through the front door.

She came to a complete halt when she saw the mess inside and the damage on the walls. her brow furrowed as she narrowed her dark brown eyes at the marks on the wall. Stepping forward cautiously she took note that the family had already returned due to the scuffling noises and cries she could hear.

Running her fingers gingerly across one of the gashes on the wall,she knew just by the look and feel of it that the marks were made by blades.

"Sword...sharp but cracked in places...some with a curved blade..." Lani muttered under her breath,"Mom!Dad!Granny!Maggie!Jack!" she shouted,running up the stairs to the childrens' room.

She found her foster mother and father as well as a disheveled Liza upstairs.

"Where's Jack and Maggie?!" she asked distressed,trying to find any other clues.

She then saw Wendy staring wide-eyes and horrified at the door.

"Peter!" she called.

Peter raced over,as did Lailani to see what was going on. They inspected thee door and saw a piece of parchment that was stuck onto the door by the blade stabbed through it.

"Dear Peter,your presence is required by the request of your children..." Peter read quietly out loud," Kindest personal regards, Jas. Hook,Captain"

Tootles suddenly appeared,also tracing the slash marks on the doors before turning seriously to Peter,"Have to fly. Have to fight. Have to crow. Have to save Maggie,have to save Jack...Hook is back" he said the last part quietly.

"..." Peter could say nothing for a while,"Who?" he asked stupidly.

"Hook..." Lani breathed out,"Captain James Hook..." she instantly thought back to all the stories she had read. Hook was real?Had he taken Jack and Maggie?

"Gran?" Moira suddenly asked worriedly. Wendy seemed to feel faint and almost collapsed had her granddaughter not caught her.

* * *

Later that night,Peter and Lailani stood at Wendy's bedside,while Moira layed herself down on the bed beside her grandmother. The remaining family were talking about the misfortune that had befallen them so close to Christmas.

"Th-there's nothing else we can do. The Police are doing every-"

"The Police can do nothing" Wendy interrupted Peter's rant.

"Really?" Peter asked,"Well maybe we can call the American Police"

"During disastrous events like this,I find it helpful to brew a cup of tea,Moira would you?"

Moira nodded to her Wendy before doing as she was asked. Anything that would help smooth over and ease their minds was welcomed,"Yes Gran"

"Don't forget to warm the pot" Wendy reminded.

"I'll go Moira" Peter offered,getting up.

"Peter" Wendy said firmly,"You stay,as do you Lailani" she said to the girl who had also gotten up,"You might have a part to play as well. Peter,hand me my book,please" she asked.

Peter carefully picked up the thick,leather-bound book on the bedside table and handed it to Wendy as he and his adopted daughter sat themselves down again.

"It's time to tell you at last" she said mysteriously to Peter.

"Tell me what?" Peter asked.

"Just how far back do you remember?" Wendy inquired.

Lailani zoned out a bit,lost in her own thoughts as she saw Wendy's book. She vaguely heard Peter saying that he could only remember as far back to when he was twelve,nearly thirteen.

After awhile,Wendy seemed to be exasperated and sad at Peter's lack of memory,"When you saw her,Moira,that was when you decided not to go back to Neverland"

Lani's interest perked up immediately.

"Where?" Peter asked.

"Never Never Land"

Peter's eyes widened,"MOIRA!" he shouted,afraid that Wendy had gone senile,"Gran,I'm going to get Moira,Lani,stay here and look after your Gran" he said,about to get up.

"Peter I tried to tell you so many times!" Wendy shouted.

"I think that cup of tea is ready now" Peter said.

"I knew you had forgotten!" Wendy sighed"Now I must. Peter" she said,interrupting Peter's mumbling.

"What?" he asked.

"The. Stories. Are. True" Wendy revealed,patting the thick book on her lap,"I swear to you! I swear to you on everything I hold dear! And now he's come back to seek his revenge. The fight isn't over for Captain James Hook. He wants you back. He knows that you'll follow Jack and Maggie to the ends of the earth and beyond. And by heavens, you must find a way!" she cried,"Only you can save your children. Somehow, you must go back. You must make yourself remember"

Peter regarded her carefully,however,his mind was screaming that the old woman was defying logic,"Remember what?"

Lani saw that her _Lola_ was close to tears by now,"Peter,don't you know who you are?" she sighed. Wendy opened up the book on her lap and showed them an illustration of Peter Pan.

Peter took a few steps forward,as did Lani to see the illustration better.

"Yes Boy" Wendy said,"Yes"

* * *

After that,Peter had stormed out of the room leaving a saddened Wendy and shocked Lailani in his wake.

"_Lola_...are you sure that he's Peter Pan?" Lani asked.

Wendy sighed and handed her the book before leaning back against the pillows,"Yes child,he is. Please tell me that you believe me"

Lani nodded,"I do,I believe you about Never Land but Dad as Peter Pan?I find it hard to believe" she sighed and stretched before preparing to leave.

"It's a lot to take in,I think I'll go sleep on it..." she said,bidding Wendy goodnight and going up to the room that would be hers.

She contemplated whether or not to bother changing into her sleep wear. Lani decided not to bother changing. Judging from how much she knows about Never Land from the stories she had read,as well as what Wendy revealed,she was sure something big was going to happen tonight.

* * *

"You awake?!Helloooo!Little pixie carrying a grown man over here!" a snarky voice shouted.

Lailani groaned and cursed herself for being a light sleeper,"What the...?" she asked groggily,rubbing sleep out of her eyes. A cold wind blew from the wide open window and caused the raven-haired girl to wake up fully.

_ 'Hang on a sec...open window?'_ Lani thought confusedly. She was sure that she had closed it.

"Hellooo!" the voice called again.

Lani's head snapped to the window and her mouth fell open. There was a...a bright light?Carrying what looked like a person -her foster father to be exact- in a blanket.

"You're Lailani right?" the bright light asked.

"Uh...yeah?" Lani replied uncertainly.

The light dimmed and revealed a tiny person with gossamer wings,"The names Tinkerbell,nice to meet'cha" the fairy said.

Lani stared at Tink in amazement,"Tinkerbell?As in,_Never Land_ Tinkerbell?"

Tink smirked,"The one and only!" she said proudly,"Now come closer"

Lani took a few steps toward the window.

"Closer..." Tink ordered.

Again the girl moved forward.

"A few more steps" Tink urged,tapping her foot impatiently as the girl moved closer and closer to the window,"Good!Now..." Tink smiled and suddenly blew fairy dust into Lailani's face.

"Hey!" Lani shouted,batting her hands around to clear the golden cloud of dust. Then,she visibly paled after noticing what the fairy had just done -and what was happening to her now.

"Happy thoughts!" Tinkerbell urged,flapping her wings up and down in excitement. She already had Peter,now she just needed Lani.

"Tink,why am I floating four,five...feet off the ground!" Lani fumed,trying to calm down.

"To help save Maggie and Jack of course!Come on!"

"No,no no no!" Lani panicked,finding herself exiting through the window,"TINK!"

Tinkerbell laughed and followed after,carrying Peter as Lani began to get use to flying,"Come on Lani!Second star to the right,and then straight on 'till morning!"

"Right..."

"Haha!Never Land,here we come!"

* * *

"Wow...so this is Never Land?" Lani asked in amazement,staring down at the large island below her.

"Yeah" Tink confirmed,"Okay listen up,I'm going to take Peter down to the Port where Hook is..." she jerked her head below where a bustling port was running next to the serene sea,"and as for you...I want you to go down over there,to that rock with the huge shell-swing thing" Tink gestured to a tall rock with a large seashell and ropes made of...seaweed?"Drop down over there,then wait" Tink ordered.

Lani nodded hesitantly,"Okay...you're the boss right now so I'm trusting you..."

* * *

**REVIEW!Next chapter will most likely have Rufio and the Lost Boys introduced next.**

**-MidnightRaven323**


	3. Rufio and the Lost Boys

**Summary:Lailani is the adopted 15 year old daughter of Peter and Moira Banning. She though that this would be an ordinary trip to visit Granny Wendy but it all turned to disaster once Maggie and Jack were kidnapped by Captain James Hook. Joining her 'Father' to rescue her 'siblings',she never thought that she would catch the eye of a certain Lost Boys leader...Rufio/OC.  
**

**I Gotta Go My Own Way  
**

_'We might find a place in this world someday  
But at least for now, I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way'_

* * *

"What is this place?" Lani asked herself,looking around the gnarled tree and rocks where Tink told her to wait. For some reason,the large shell that had been there before had sunk down to the ocean some time ago.

A groan from nearby starled her,she was instantly on defensive mode until her Dad came rolling down the hill towards her.

"Dad are you okay?!" she asked worriedly as Peter came to as stop to what seemed like stairs made of earth.

"Just peachy" Peter replied,crawling up the stairs to where Lani was standing near the edge of the tall,rocky outcropping just off-shore to Never Land.

"Impressive view right?" she asked,gesturing to the scenery.

She was right,from their high vantage point they could see all of Never Land. From The Pirate Port and Hook's ship all the way across the island to the waterfalls and beaches.

"Amaz-ahhhh!" Peter yelled,loosing his balance from the rock they were standing on.

"Dad!" Lailani shouted as her father was lost from view. She sighed in disbelief before running after Peter.

Before she knew it,she had followed her dad into some sort of Winter Wonderland complete with snow and penguins.

"Snow?On an _island?_" She asked looking around,but then she saw the three other seasons,Spring,Summer and Autumn,"I know exactly where we are...Dad?"

Her suspicions were confirmed when she turned around and saw Peter staring in awe at the structures built above them among the central trees' branches. There were ropes and wooden paths in the air,it was like a whole city in the huge trees.

While she was busy taking in everything,she failed to notice that her father was now hanging upside down,apparently he triggered a trap.

"Help" he wheezed,"Heeelllppp!"he shouted as he was pulled up into the higher branches of the tree.

"I'm coming!" Lani shouted. And with the agility of someone who had been training for years -which she had- she leaped up into the branches,always staying below her father.

With one last flip,she landed beside her still-upside down father who was still screaming HEEELLLPPPP!

"My gosh,Dad you're embarrassing me!" Lailani hissed in an attempt to shut him up.

"Oh you're alive!" Tink's voice shouted gleefully,coming out of the clock she lived in,"Lost Boys!Lost Boys!Wake up!" Tink shouted,zooming out of her apartment,cutting the vines that held him and caused him to crash back down.

Lani sighed again before jumping straight through the hole her dad created and landed gracefully on her feet.

How could she do that so easily?Let's just put it this way:Her gymnastics teacher is a Gold-medal Olympic Champion.

From above them,she could hear Tink still shouting,"PAN'S BACK!LOST BOYS LOST BOYS PAN'S BACK!" everywhere she went,the little fairy woke up the Lost Boys,"Wake up you sleepy heads!"

From all around,happy cries pf 'Pan's back!' revibrated throughout the whole hideout and the tree began bustling with activity.

While the boys all woke up and followed Tink,Lailani began to fish around her pockets for that pocket knife she always kept on her. She was glad that she had chosen not to bother getting changed when she fell asleep 'cause was freely able to move in her cargo pants,black singlet,sneakers and fingerless gloves. **(A/N See Cover Photo)**

"Aha!" Lani smirked triumphantly as she found her flip knife and raced to where Peter had fallen and found a circle of boys around him. One in particular,a large boy that she thought would be of African-American ethnicity was creeping forward to Peter.

"Who's the shrub?" he asked suspiciously.

Lani rolled her eyes as she pushed past them,"That's no shrub,that's my father" she sighed and kneeled beside Peter. The boys drew closer around them and pulled out their swords.

"Bangarang!" they shouted before charging.

Lani gave them a sharp look before flipping out her own knife,"Don't even try it" she threatened. The threat worked as she stopped them right in their tracks.

Whispers of 'it's a girl' were heard among them.

Lani smiled before turning her back on them and cutting Peter loose. The adult jumped up in surprise and clambered over to a rock and were met with confused expressions from the boys.

"Pan?" they asked disbelievingly.

"That ain't Pan!" A boy said.  
"He's old!" another added.  
"He's fat!" one more laughed.  
"Not so fat to me!" the large boy from earlier said.  
"He's an old,fat,grandpa man!" a little boy laughed.

Suddenly,a loud horn went off and the boys began to smile,"Rufio!" they shouted and began to chant the name,  
"Ru-Fi-ooooh!"

Without bothering to see what the commotion was all about,Lani scoffed,"Cute,the little boys probably have a little leader to match" she turned to her father and began to try and calm him down.

She stopped when she saw her dad starring at something and followed his line of sight. Above them,a boy clad in red and black just jumped from like a mine cart,grabbed onto a vine in mid air before swinging back and forth.

"I take what I said back" Lani said quietly. She took back what she said earlier,they had no means 'a little leader'. The boy was a teen about her age,maybe older.

"Oh that is so dangerous..." Peter muttered as the boy executed a flip before landing on the ground in front of him.

Up close,Lani could see that the boy had three red stripes in his hair and was mostly wearing black leather with some red here and there. All in all,not bad,not bad at all.

The boy glared at Peter as if the adult had crossed over to their territory -which he had. It seemed that her father had had enough chanting and ruckus as he tried to calm them down.

"That's ENOUGH!" Peter shouted. Instead of the reaction he had expected,he found himself with a sword pointed at him by the boy,'Rufio',"Okay, mister. Alright, show's over now. You put that thing away! No, put it down before you poke somebody's eye out!" Peter scolded.

Rufio smiled. He couldn't believe this guy. He just shows up out of nowhere and starts giving them orders? He and the other boys laughed,making a strange gesture and mocking Peter as he continued to lecture them.

"You're not old enough to shave! What are you doing with a sword. I've been flying around - This is an insurance nightmare! What is this? Some sort of the "Lord of the Flies" pre-school?" Peter asked incredulously," Where are your parents? Who's in charge here?" He demanded.

At those last few sentences,everyone stopped laughing and all the boys pointed at Rufio,who bowed slightly.

"No!" Peter shook his head in disbelief,"No, Mr. Skunkhead with too much mousse. You are just a punk kid. I want to speak to a grown-up!" he shouted.

Lailani shook her head at her father's stupidity. Was it too hard to believe that 'Rufio' was in fact the one in charge?

"All grown-ups are pirates!" Rufio shouted at him.

Peter scoffed,"E-excuse me?"

"We kill pirates" Rufio said with a laugh.

For a moment,everyone was dead silent.

"I'm not a pirate" Peter said,walking back to the group,"I am a Lawyer" he announced with pride. He was not,however,expecting what came next.

"KILL THE LAWYER!" Rufio shouted.

"I'm not that kind of Lawyer" Peter defended,but it was too late and the lost boys were already chasing after him.

While everyone was after Peter,they had forgotten about the girl with him.

Lailani growled in anger,chasing after the group. Usually,she would stay out of fights. But only because Peter wouldn't let her,it was 'too dangerous'.

_ 'Well guess again,Dad. You're seeing the three-time defending champion for Fencing_' Lani thought to herself as she continued to tail the group.

"Help!Help!Help me somebody!Lani,where are you when I need you?!" Peter shouted as he was chased through tunnels by Rufio.

"Rufio you're the best with a sword!Please teach him,we gotta make him remember!" Tink pleaded with the leader. Rufio merely flicked her off his shoulder in irritation.

Peter was chased through out the whole hideout,through skateboard rinks and finally stopped at the basketball courts.

"Stop!Stop it!" Tink pleaded with the boys. They payed her no heed however and continued to torment Peter,"Lost Boys stop!Stop it!"

"Are they always like this?" Lani asked,startling the fairy as the girl appeared next to her. Lailani was in fact hanging upside down from one of the branches above the basketball court.

Tink shook her head as the boys tried to get him to play basketball with them.

Another cry of 'Ru-Fi-oooh!' sounded before they ceased the torment and made way for their leader. Rufio pulled out his golden sword and got ready to charge.

"This is my que" Lani said,getting her knife out.

Rufio suddenly charged and seemed to bring his sword down on Peter's head,he stopped last second and stepped closer,pointing his sword directly at Peter's face.

"You're dead...Jollyman" he growled. However,he froze when he felt someone else's blade against his own throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" a voice whispered into Rufio's ear. He turned his head a fraction to see the girl from earlier was the one who had a knife at his throat.

Their eyes met in a heated glare but Rufio reluctantly gave in and moved his sword away from Peter,after which Lani in turn put away her knife.

After their exchange,the Lost Boys then had to hear out what Tink had to say.

Look I _told_ you Peter can't do those things,he can't even play simple games!" Tink lectured,flitting up and down the line of boys,"Hook has got his kids,and I've got three day" she held up three tiny fingers,"Three_ days_ to get him ready to fight. And I need everybody's help"

"Peter Pan's got kids?" Latchboy asked in disbelief.

* * *

Later on,Rufio walked down the basketball court with his sword on the ground,drawing a line and cutting the court in half.

"Can't fly,fight,or crow" he said spitefully," So...if any of you here think this here _Skug_,ain't Peter Pan...cross the line" he told them.

So far,the only one that crossed the line,was Peter himself.

"Hi" he said awkwardly to Rufio.

Tink and Lani sighed before dragging him back over the line.

"What?" he asked them.

"Dad,you are EMBARRASSING me!" Lani hissed. Tink nodded in agreement as they both let go of his suspenders,making the straps snap back and hit him.

Peter muttered a light ouch.

After that awkward start,pretty much all of the Lost Boys crossed over to Rufio's side,save for one other boy and Lani.

Rufio smirked in victory. 99% of the Lost Boys were with him and they looked expectantly at the remaining two. Rufio smirked even wider as Lani herself made a move to cross the line,but to both sides' surprise,she merely walked to stand near Tink.

"I don't take sides" she responded simply.

Everyone turned to look at Pockets,who was the last Boy on Peter's side.

Pockets began to circle Peter,then made him bend down so he could take off Peter's glasses. The boy then began to examine Peter's face,felling the shape of it with his eyes scrunched up in concentration. After a while,Pockets pushed Peter's cheeks back and a smile spread over the young boy's face.

"Oh there you are Peter!" he smiled.

Soon after,the Lost Boys began to go over and see what Pockets saw. Tink smiled as they crowded around him and realized that it _was_ Peter.

"It is Peter. You've grown up" this time it was Latchboy who spoke,"You promised never to grow old"

Rufio frowned and felt envious as Peter stole all the attention. Everything was fine just the way it was until he showed up again. Who was this old man?He wasn't the Peter Pan Rufio remembered. The real pan was the one who chose Rufio to succeed him after he left Never Land in the first place!And now he shows up with another person,a _girl_ no less and saying Hook has taken his kids.

At last he could take it no more,"Don't listen to that stinkin' fairy and brainless Fungus! I got the Pan Sword _I'm_ the Pan now!" he declared,raising his sword above his head,"You think this guy's gonna take it from me,Rufio?!"

At that,the boys rushed back to Rufio.

"Wait!" Pockets objected,"If Tink believes,maybe he is!"

This time,only Thud Butt,Ace,Latchboy,Too Small,Don't Ask and No Nap hurried over to side with Peter and Pockets.

By now Rufio was fuming,"Are you _really_ gonna side with this Droola!Against _Kapitan_ Hook?" he asked.

Lani raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of language from the word 'Captain',_'From my country too,huh?Interesting...'_

"What would Captain Hook do if he's_ not_ Peter Pan,huh?!",Pockets argued,"He don't wanna capture him,give him a chance!"_  
_

Peter then jumped up and added his two cents,"Hook has got my kids,and he's going to kill them unless we do something. Help me,please?" he pleaded.

"YEAH COME ON GIVE HIM A CHANCE!" Tink shouted through cupped hands.

Rufio smirked then consented,"Whatever,but I still want to know if this is really Pan" he turned to face Lani who had remained quiet for the duration of the whole argument,"Well Lailani?You've known him the most since he supposedly left so..._siya ba talaga si Pan_?" he asked in fluent Tagalog.**( Translation=Is he really Pan?)**

Lani laughed and approached the group. She carefully looked her dad up and down before answering,"I can't believe I'm actually saying this but" she sighed,"_Siya talaga si Pan,kaso lang mas matanda na...kaso sha paren ito_"** (Translation=He really is Pan,but he's older now...but this is still him)**

The Lost Boys looked on in confusion at the foreign language spoken between the two,but it was obvious after Rufio stormed off that Lani had sided with them. This really was Peter Pan.**  
**

* * *

**Three chapters up in one day :) I AM ON A ROLL! I'm going to begin the fourth chapter now :P More reviews please!So far I only have one!  
**

**-MidnightRaven323**


	4. Lullaby

**I Gotta Go My Own Way  
**

_'We might find a place in this world someday  
But at least for now, I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way'_

* * *

After confirming that Peter really was Peter Pan,his training started that very afternoon. The poor man was made to run jog around the whole hideout with one Lost Boy on his back,plus,stretching up and touching his toes,jumping jacks and so on.

Even in the rain he was made to train,with all of the Lost Boys as well as Lailani and Rufio watching.

"Swing your arms around your back!"  
_"Swing your arms around your back!Gotta give yourself a heart attack!_

"Gotta train!"  
_"Gotta train!"_  
"In the rain!"  
_"In the rain!_

And so on,the boys spared Peter no mercy,and Rufio spared even less when he was made to train Peter.

"Go easy on me,I'm a beginner" Peter said to the leader.

Rufio smirked,"Alright Gramps,give it your best shot" he challenged.

Tink sighed,"Rufio's only trying to help Peter,just listen to him"

"Okay,I really don't want to hurt you" Peter said shakily and began to lunge at Rufio,making failed attempts to slice because Rufio merely dodged the attacks and ended the fight with a quick spin and slice to the back.

"Watch your skin you don't have armor on!" one of the Lost Boys shouted.

"Bangarang old man" Rufio smirked.

"Bangarang!"the boys echoed.

With a war cry,Peter lunged at Rufio,intending to run him through,he instead ran past the boy as Rufio aimed a quick slice to his back. After Peter had charged past him,the old man's pants fell down.

After that failure,the next thing Peter had to do was learn to fly.

Everyone gathered as Peter was strapped into a giant sling shot while the boys shouted encouraging words to him.

"Come on Peter just think happy thoughts!"

"Come on Peter,all I need is one happy thought and it will make you fly!" Tink encouraged,ready to give him pixie dust.

Peter began to jump up and down in his seat nervously,"I got it!Not being in a slingshot!" he said as Rufio positioned himself to cut the rope that would let loose the slingshot,"That would make me very happppyyyyyy!" he yelled as he was released into the air.

Sadly,we can say that the flying lesson failed as well.

* * *

At dinner that night,everyone gathered around the table as dinner was set up. Peter was seated beside Too Small and Lailani while she was sitting beside him and Pockets.

The smells coming from the pots and covered plates passed down the table were delicious.

Peter eagerly picked up the spoon and fork when Latchboy stopped him from across the table,"No,no,no!" he laughed,"We don't use those"

"Then why do you have them?" Peter inquired.

"We have those so we don't have to use them" he shrugged,suddenly,their whole bench tipped to one side as Thud Butt sat down at the end of the table.

"Thud!" they complained.

Thud laughed and moved to sit closer to the middle of the bench instead.

The commotion died down as Rufio appeared at the table and took the seat across from Peter. He looked at the older man with obvious distaste before putting his hands together in prayer. Everyone else followed in suite.

"Everybody say Grace" Rufio ordered.

"Bless this oh Lord-"

"GRACE!" everyone cut off Peter and began digging into the food.

The adult looked in confusion as all the children began to pile invisible food onto their plates. What was going on?Where was all the food?There was delicious smelling steam but that was it.

"Can you blow on this?" Pockets asked Lani. She smiled and quickly blew on whatever food Pockets asked her to blow on.

"Dad eat!" Lani nudged him,she looked as if she was grabbing an assortment of food and piled them on her plate. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying their meal. Even Tinkerbell was 'eating' happily and even burped a little.

Peter was very much confused,"Eat what?"

"Are you eating that?" Thud Butt asked Peter,gesturing to his plate.

"No,please" Peter laughed,passing his plate to Thud.

"Eat" Tink laughed.

Peter was still as confused as ever,"What's the deal?Where's the real food?"

"If you can't imagine yourself being Peter Pan,the you won't _be_ Peter Pan!" Tink said,"So eat up!"

"Eat what?" he asked again,"There's nothing here,Gandhi ate more than this!"

Tink was still relentless,"Don't you remember Peter,this use to be your favorite game!"

Lani scoffed,"The last time Dad played a game was...well...I don't actually know" she shrugged.

"Forget games,I want some real food,I want steak,I want eggs and a cup of coffee-"

Peter was abruptly cut off by Rufio,"He can't!Eat your heart out you crinkled,wrinkled,fat bag!" he shouted,throwing a plate at Peter.

Once again,Peter had to scold him,"You're a very ill mannered young man,you know that?!"

"You're a slug-eating worm!" Rufio retorted.

"Come on you can do better than that!" Tinkerbell cheered.

Peter looked aghast,"I can't believe you're encouraging this!"

"Yeah,yeah show me your fast-ball dust brain!You punchy,sag-bottom puke-pot!" Rufio spat.

"Bangarang Rufio!" The boys shouted.

"You're a very poor role-model for these kids,you know that?" Everyone gave Peter a thumbs down,"I bet you don't even have a fourth grade reading level"

"Hemorrhoidal suck naval"

"Or maybe a fifth grade reading level" Once again,the boys gave him a thumbs down.

"Boil dripping beef fart sniffing bubble butt"

The boys cheered again,"Bangarang,Rufio!"

"Someone has a severe ca-ca mouth, you know that?" Peter scolded again.

Lani let out a small laugh,"Ca-ca mouth,really?"

Rufio scoffed,"You are fart factory," he said,getting up,"Slug-slime,sack of rat-guts and cat vomit!Cheesy, scab picked, pimple squeezing finger bandage. A week old maggot burger with everything on it and flies on the side!"

"Ewww!" the boys groaned in disgust.

Lani gagged,"Eww,I really didn't need that mental image"

Peter got up as well,"Substitute chemistry teacher"

"Come on Rufio,you da man" one of the boys encouraged.

"Mung tongue!" Rufio retorted.

"Math tutor"

"Pin-head"

"...Prison barber"

"Mother lover"

"Nearsighted gynecologist"

"In your face, camel cake!"

"In your rear, cow derrière!"

"You lying, crying, spying, prying ultra-pig!"

"You lewd, crude, rude, bag of pre-chewed food dude"

"Bangarang Peter!" Thud Butt cheered. The other boys echoed him.

Lanni began to smile,there was the Peter all the Lost Boys remembered. After that last insult she could see that Rufio was loosing confidence after the Lost Boys began to side with Peter.

Yes,Rufio was definitely,"You… you man! You stupid, stupid man!"

"Rufio, if I'm a maggot burger why don't you EAT ME, you two-toned zebra-headed,pimple coated, paramecium brain, munchin' on your own mucus, suffering from Peter Pan envy?!"

"Ouch" Lani muttered dryly.

"What's a paramecium brain?" Don't Ask asked.

"I'll tell you what a paramecium is!" Peter shouted then pointed across the table to Rufio,"_That's_ a paramecium! It's a one-celled critter with no brain, that can't fly. Don't mess with me man, I'm a lawyer!" he shouted defiantly before sitting back down.

The boys smiled and began to chant,"Banning,Banning,Banning,Banning!"

Peter smiled and picked up his spoon,"Of Rufio,why don't you just go suck on a dead dog's nose" and with that,he flicked what was on his spoon at the sixteen year old.

To everyone's surprise,rainbow coloured cake spattered onto Rufio's face. He reached up and wiped the frosting off him and looked at it in disbelief.

Peter looked down on his spoon and found that he had scooped up a piece of _real_ food.

"You''re doing it" Too Small told him.

"Doing what?" Peter asked.

Lailani smiled proudly,"Using your imagination"

Peter's mouth fell open as he looked at the table they were all sitting at. A feast was spread before them with all kinds of food imaginable. There were multi-coloured cakes,bowls of fruit,a plate of chicken,steaming buns and so much more.

"You're playing with us Peter!" Thud Butt cheered.

Everyone began laugh. There Peter Pan was back at last. As they all began to enjoy the food and talk amongst themselves,and generally have a good time,they failed to notice that Rufio had left the table in a huff.

"Peter!" Thud Butt called,"Catch!" With that,he threw cake at Peter's face.

They all began to roar in laughter and began to throw food at each other.

"Food fight!" Lani declared.

Peter then jumped onto the table,"Bangarang!" he shouted before throwing handfuls of food at the boys.

"Bangarang!" they echoed and Peter was soon completely covered in food.

"Hey Pan da man!" Rufio called,picking up a coconut from where he stood on the stairs,"Catch this!" he shouted,flinging it at Peter.

"Dad look out!" Lani shouted.

"Peter watch out!" on of the boys warned,tossing him a sword.

Peter took hold of the sword just as the coconut came flying towards him. He spun around and managed to cut the coconut in half just as it was a foot away from him.

The Lost Boys and Lani gazed up at him in awe.

Peter looked at the sword in his hand. Just one look at the golden blade and Peter knew instantly it was the pan Sword he had used.

"Bangarang" Thud Butt whispered quietly.

That small comment made Peter freeze and drop the sword.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

After dinner,everyone helped clean up the mess they had made before cleaning themselves up. A few of the younger boys had already dozed off and the older ones were putting them to bed.

After Peter had left,Thud Butt approached Lani carrying a sleeping Too Small,"Lani,can you help me bring Pockets and Too Small to bed?" he asked,nodding over to Pockets who was half asleep on the table.

"Sure" Lani nodded and picked up Pockets,"Lead the way"

Thud smiled and lead her up higher to the highest structures in the tree. After passing countless beds with sleeping boys,Lani spoke up.

"Thud,just where do these two sleep?" she asked,meaning Too Small and Pockets.

"Too Small and Pockets are the youngest out of all of us,so they sleep in the highest part of the hide out,closest to where Rufio stays" Thud explained.

Lani raised a brow,"How come they're the closest to Rufio?"

"Because,if pirates attack the hideout then they will be safe. 'Cause they're with the Chief,you get it?" he said,"and since your a girl,you'll probably be sleeping near them,in the spare hammock. That's what Wendy use to do,Peter would keep her close to him just in case"

"That makes sense" she shrugged as they finally made it to the highest parts.

Surprisingly,Rufio was already there,lying on his back and staring up at the stars -not to mention shirtless. For once he had taken off the bone necklace he always wore but kept the strange silver locket that was usually hidden beneath the bones. Lani made note to ask about it later. He barely spared them a glance as he heard their foot steps and continued staring at the sky.

Thud moved to a make-shift bed to the left of Rufio some ways away and place Too Small in it. Thud left shortly afterwards after saying goodnight to Lani and Rufio.

Near Too Small's bed was a small canopy made of leaves and branches over what Lani presumed was Pocket's bed. She placed the boy on it and was about to move in the opposite direction to a hammock that was strung up on the branches to the left of where Rufio was when Pockets woke up.

"Can you tell us a story like Wendy use to?" Pockets asked sleepily as he and Too Small were woken up.

Lani looked uncertain,she wasn't very good story teller like Wendy was.

"Sorry Pockets,I'm not like Wendy" she apologized quietly.

Too Small then sat up in his bed,"What about a lullaby?" he asked innocently.

Lailani was about to speak again but was cut off.

"They're not gonna go to sleep 'till someone tells them a story,sings to them or plays them music" Rufio said dryly without looking at them.

"Fine..." she gave up and began to think of any good lullabys that she knew. She could only think of one,but it was in Spanish. **(A/N quite a few words in Tagalog are Spanish so it doesn't matter)**

"I know one,but it's in another language" she apologized again.

Pockets shrugged as he and Too Small layed down again,"It doesn't matter" he dismissed.

"Okay..." she said and began to sing softly.  
_"A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella_  
_ Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_"

Rufio's eyes flickered open at the familiar tune of the song. He knew this from so long ago. It was actually a carol and was mostly sung to girls,but he remembered his mother singing it to him once.

_"A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella_  
_ Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_"

Without Lailani noticing,he leaned to the side of his bed to pick up an instrument of the floor and began to softly play along.

_"Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_  
_ Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora_  
_ Calla mientras la cuna se balansea_  
_ A la nanita nana, nanita ella_"

Lani paused and turned around. She saw Rufio sitting up in his bed plucking at the strings of a guitar,playing the instrumental for the lullaby. He merely shrugged at her questioning gaze and continued to play.

_"A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella_  
_ Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea"_

She continued the song,noting that Pockets and Too Small were falling asleep. As well as the fact that the music was heard throughout the silent hideout as Rufio continued to play the guitar.

_"Fuentecita que corre, clara y sonora_  
_ Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora_  
_ Calla mientras la cuna, se balansea_  
_ A la nanita nana, nanita ella"_

Lani finished the song quietly as the two boys' breathing even out and Rufio finished the last few chords. She sighed and made her way to the hammock that Thud said would be hers and sat down on it. It was surprisingly comfortable as she kicked off her shoes and layed down on her bed,putting her hands behind her head.

Rufio put away the guitar and resumed his previous position on his bed,staring up at the stars again and absentmindedly fingering his locket.

"What's so special about that locket?" Lani asked quietly,lying on her side with her right arm supporting her head as she faced him.

Rufio turned over to see her,"Nothing really..." he replied.

"Sure..." Lani said,not believing it.

Rufio smirked,"You know curiosity killed the cat"

"But satisfaction brought it back" she retorted.

"_Impossible ka naman_" he sighed turning away from her. **(Translation=You're impossible)**

"_Alam ko" _she said,turning away_,_"I find out everything" **(Translation=I know)**

Rufio smiled,"Whatever,'night"

"'Night"

* * *

**Terrible ending I know. I actually love the song,it's called 'A La Nanita Nana' it's actually a traditional Christmas Carol but it's become a lullaby. Any ideas on what else to do next for the story would be appreciated :)  
**

**Please don't forget to REVIEW,FOLLOW,or FAVORITE. **

**-MidnightRaven323**


	5. The Eve of the Battle

**Come on people!100+ Views and over 20 Visitors but only 3 Reviews?Really? Where's all the love :(  
**

**I Gotta Go My Own Way  
**

_'We might find a place in this world someday  
But at least for now, I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way'_

* * *

The next morning,Lailani was woken up by the ringing of the bell and shout's of 'He's Back!Pan's back'

She cursed herself again for being a light sleeper and fell back onto her hammock. But then she bolted upright when she realized what was going on. Peter Pan was back,which meant he could fly now. Sure enough,when she looked around Too Small and Pockets were already gone and only their Chief was still in bed.

She was out of her bed in a flash and began putting on her shoes before she moved to wake up Rufio. She was sure he would want to know about this.

"Rufio get up!" she shouted,sitting on his bed and shaking the sixteen year old.

Rufio groaned and turned away from her,eager to get back to sleep and completely oblivious to what was going on around him.

"Come on,wake up!" she shouted again,this time,Rufio opened his eyes a bit.

"Well ain't this a nice thing to wake up to" he smirked.

Lani rolled her eyes,"Thanks for the complement but this is serious,didn't you hear?" she asked.

"Hear what?" Rufio asked,sitting up in bed.

"Pan's back,as in,he can fly now"

Rufio froze,"WHAT?!" he demanded.

Lani sighed,"Pan. Is. Back" she repeated,"And he can fly now"

Just after she said that did Rufio notice all the excited shouts and the loud ringing of the bell. He threw the covers off himself and hastily began to get ready.

Five minutes later,Rufio was racing down the tree to where the bell was,dragging an annoyed Lailani after him.

* * *

A soon as they reached the area of the hideout where everyone had gathered,the first thing they saw was that Peter really WAS flying.

The Lost Boys began to roar in laughter when Peter flew down towards them and promptly made Rufio's pants fall down just like what happened when they were sparring.

They cheered when Peter began to fly all over the hideout just as he use to back in the good ol' days.

The boys followed Jack to the basketball courts where he was playing basketball with Lani and a few others. Just as Peter used his new-found flying skills to score,the crowd parted as Rufio made his way to Peter with a frown on his.

Lani's smile vanished from her face as she saw that he also had his sword drawn. Everyone held their breaths as the current leader of the Lost Boys continued to approach Pan.

However,he stopped a few feet away from Peter and dropped to his knees. Rufio raised up the sword he was holding and offered it to Peter. It was a sign of apology and respect.

"You are the Pan" he told him.

Peter accepted the sword without a word and took a few steps back. Using the tip of the blade,he scratched a line down the court just like Rufio had done before.

Without any hesitation,the Lost Boys crossed over the line to Peter's side,facing Rufio who was still on his knees.

Rufio then got up and smiled,"You can fly. You can. fight. And you can crow" he announced as Peter crowed,with the boys echoing him.

Peter smiled broadly and bowed to Rufio,who bowed back. The two of them understood each other now.

Loud cheering broke out as everyone began to crowd around the two of them,congratulating Peter about his 'Home-Coming'.

Lani pushed her way through the celebrating boys and gave her dad a hug,"Looks like you really are Peter Pan after all!" she laughed and stepped back a bit,only to bump into someone else.

When she turned around she saw Rufio smirking down at her with his arms crossed,"Happy now?" he asked teasingly.

Lani smirked,"Yeah...",suddenly,she pulled Rufio down to her height and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

When she pulled,back,they were both blushing slightly.

"What was that for?" Rufio asked,pulling her closer.

"For being man enough to swallow your pride" Lani replied.

"LANI AND RUFIO SITTIN' IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

The pair pulled back in surprise and looked up to see Pockets,Ace,Thud Butt,Latchboy,Too Small,Don't Ask and No Nap smiling down at them.

Lani flushed crimson in embarrassment while Rufio rolled his eyes,"That wasn't a kiss" he stated,"_This_ is a kiss" And with that,he pulled Lani to him again and pressed his lips to hers.

Above them,some found it really cute like Pockets,Too Small and Thud Butt while the others gagged.

The pair pulled apart and smiled at each other.

* * *

At sun down,the Lost Boys went straight to bed,for tomorrow would be the day of the battle between Hook and Peter.

However,the two teens were still up. Apparently Rufio had something he needed to do at Mermaid Lagoon and had asked Lailani to go with him. She agreed and followed him into the small bit of jungle they needed to get through to Mermaid Lagoon.

"Are we there yet?" Lani asked after fifteen minutes of walking as they cut their way through an especially thick part of foliage. She had acquired her own sword shortly after Peter resumed his place as Leader of the Lost Boys,with Rufio as his Lieutenant.

"Yep,now we are"Rufio responded,making on final slash before breaking free from the jungle.

"Woah..." Lani said,looking around the Lagoon.

The water in the lagoon seemed like a bottomless pit in the dark. There were a few large rocks in the center of the lagoon,where Lani presumed the mermaids would sit on. There was also a waterfall cascading into the area,causing the fresh water to mix with the salt of the sea. The whole place pratically screamed 'magical',especially with the moonlight of the full moon casting it's light on the whole place,making it seem to glow.

"Come on" Rufio said,tugging her out of her thoughts and leading her to the waterfall.

Surprisingly,there was actually space behind it and Rufio slipped behind the waterfall and into the cavern behind it with Lani following closely.

Inside the large cavern,water had come in from the lagoon. However,the water in the cavern seemed to glow and illuminate the inside. The only places above water water was the pathway leading from the hidden entrance of the cavern to the small island located in the center of the cavern,surrounded by water.

Lani followed Rufio as they walked across the pathway to the island before stopping.

There,growing on the island they were standing on were flowers. These were special though,the huge,five-petaled blossoms were roughly the size of a dinner plate and seemed to made of fire,even though they weren't. The colours resembled flames with the center being a yellow-ish gold colour then getting darker to a rusty orange and then a flaming red.

"What is this place?" Lani asked curiously as Rufio kneeled down and began to go through the fiery blooms.

"I found this place some time ago" he said,"I would come here when I wanted to be left alone. It's a good place to come and think,as well as a cool place to be when the mermaids begin to sing" he explained.

"Oh really?Or do you just like being surrounded by all the mermaids?" she teased,crossing her arms.

Rufio shrugged,"What can I say,I am a guy after all" he laughed.

He plucked the largest flower before walking over to a fair-sized table made of stone near the edge of the island,away from the flowers and setting the flower on it. Beside the table,what looked like a cooking fire was burning where two loges were set on either side of it where a pot could be rested.

"But that's not why we're here" he told her before waving her over.

Lani sat down beside him and watched as he pulled out a small bowl made of fired clay and scooped up some of the surrounding water into the bowl before resting it on the two logs above the fire to bring the water to a boil.

"The battle between Pan and Hook is tomorrow,right?" Rufio asked.

"Yeah" Lani nodded.

"That's why we're here. We're here for these" Rufio picked up the flower,"This is a Fire Flower,one drop from the juice made from one of these can cure any wound or illness,even from the brink of death" Rufio explained as he began to cut up the flower and dropping it into the boiling water.

"So that's why we're here,to make some for tomorrow" Lani concluded.

"Exactly,now we just have to wait for the flower to be completely dissolved" Rufio sighed before lying down on the ground beside the fire with his head resting on Lailani's lap.

After a few minutes,a spicy yet sweet smell wafted through they air,like the smell of fresh chilli and sugar.

"It's like Wendy and Peter Pan all over again" Lani murmured quietly.

Rufio blinked at her,"I guess so" he said,sitting up and bringing the bowl off the fire and putting it on the table to cool down,"And we both know how that story ended"

Lani hummed in agreement.

Five minutes of silence past before Rufio broke it,"You wanted to know what's so special about my locket right?" he asked,slipping it off and holding it by the chain.

"Yeah" she said,moving closer.

Rufio let out a small laugh and then smirked,"It's not actually a locket"

"Then what is it?" Lani asked curiously,slightly confused.

"Look" Rufio brought a hand to the necklace and unscrewed the part that attached the chain and the silver whatever-it-was and removed the ornament,revealing a hollow space,"It's actually sort of a vial" he said,reaching for the bowl of the Fire Flower cordial and carefully pouring the crimson liquid inside until the small bowl was empty. Not surprising since the disc-like bottle was actually roughly the size of a compass.

"I was not expecting that" Lani said truthfully as Rufio screwed on what was in fact the small cork of the bottle that was attached to the chain,making the necklace whole again.

"Our job is done" he announced,slipping the necklace around his neck again and standing up.

Lani followed in suite and stretched a bit,"By the time we get back we would of been gone for about an hour" she said as they exited the cavern and back into Mermaid Lagoon,"So the reason you came here tonight was to make that healing cordial?"

"Pretty much" Rufio answered,drawing his sword again and preparing to slash through the jungle again.

"_Diyos ko_" Lani sighed exasperatedly as they made their way back to the Hangman's Tree. **(Translation-My god)**

* * *

When they got back to the Tree,they crept quietly past all the sleeping boys to the top parts where they slept. Instead of sleeping like they should've been doing however,the pair found themselves talking silently on Rufio's bed,mostly discussing what would happen tomorrow.

"You know...we'll probably go back home once w get Jack and Maggie..." Lani said hesitantly,almost afraid to bring the topic of going home back up.

Rufio went rigid for a moment and his gaze hardened for a second before disappearing as quickly as it came,"After seeing what happened with Peter,I really don't want history to repeat itself" he stated,going back to his cool persona.

"Neither" Lani agreed. She didn't want to become like Wendy,she could see the sadness in the old woman's eyes when she saw Peter and Moira together. She was happy for them,yes,but still..some wounds never heal.

"Then what do we do" Rufio asked quietly.

"I...I don't know" she replied uncertainly,"What if...what if I go back home,and stay there for a year before coming back to Never Land" she said.

"A year in your world is quite a long time" he replied,thinking the idea over,"How do I know you won't forget about me?"

"Like that could ever happen"she scoffed.

"Lani,I'm serious" Rufio said,"It could happen"

"I swear it won't" she promised,resting her head on his shoulder,"I'll always have_ Lola_ Wendy to remind me what could happen to us if I did" she reasoned.

Rufio thought it over for a while,thinking about the Pros and Cons of the plan. It was a good one he had to admit,but still,so much could happen in the time she would be gone...

"One year" he repeated,accepting the plan,"And then I'm sending Tink to get you"

Lani nodded,"One year,then I'll come back to you"

Forget the Cons,he would just have to trust her.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait,I had the chapter typed up until the 'And we both know how that story ended' part before my parents told me we're running out of internet so I quickly typed the rest of it up just recently. Hopefully I can update again in two weeks.**

**Please,REVIEW,FOLLOW,or FAVORITE. I know you guys read this,just let me know I'm not writing for nothing!  
**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


End file.
